


Growing Old

by Rainbow51743



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow51743/pseuds/Rainbow51743
Summary: Shiro was twenty-five years old.





	Growing Old

Keith was four years old when his parents died.   
He didn't really understand death, he just understood that he was alone. He understood that he didn't like to be alone.

Takashi was fourteen years old when his parents adopted another kid.   
He hated him a lot. He took all of the attention.

Keith was five years old when he accepted his new family.   
They loved him so much. He still wasn't completely sure about his new brother, but he knew that he was safe here.

Takashi was fifteen years old when he got his nickname.  
His mom was sitting on the floor with Keith. “It's Ta-Ka-Shi.” Keith's little mouth had trouble forming those sounds. “T..Takshi..” Takashi rolled his eyes. “I thought you said he was smart.” His mom gave him a look. “Takashi Shirogane, watch your mouth.” Keith's little eyes lit up. “Shiro!!”   
Shiro..? Takashi liked the sound of that.

Keith was six years old when he had his first nightmare.  
He saw his dad, screaming for help. Then he disappeared. Keith wanted him to come back.

Shiro was sixteen years old when Keith came crying into his room in the middle of the night.  
He hated Keith. But… Keith was crying so hard. They cuddled until the morning. Shiro didn't hate Keith.

Keith was seven years old when he learned about sexuality.   
Shiro brought his boyfriend, Adam, over. Keith hated him. He was full of himself. But that was okay, they broke up soon after anyway.

Shiro was seventeen years old when he met his new best friend.  
Matt was a freshman when Shiro was a junior, but they were in the same science class. The hit it off right away, and they stayed in contact after school ended.

Keith was nine years old when he got in a car accident.  
He was in the back seat, laughing along with Shiro. His dad yelled. Shiro's right arm reached out to protect Keith's face. Keith blacked out.

Shiro was nineteen years old.  
His parents suffered head injuries.  
They couldn't make it.  
The doctors couldn't save his arm  
But.. Keith was okay. That's what was important.

Takashi Shirogane was nineteen years old when he became the legal guardian of Keith Kogane.  
He swore to every god out there that he would keep Keith safe.

Shiro was twenty years old when he was diagnosed with PTSD.  
He had his first attack when he was with Matt. It came out of nowhere. Matt was scared, but he managed to help him through it.

Keith was ten years old when he started acting out in class.  
Shiro had to go over in the middle of his work day. Keith punched another kid for looking at him weirdly. Shiro started to reward Keith for being good.

Shiro was twenty-one years old when he had to transfer Keith to another school.  
Three separate times. Three different schools.

Keith was eleven years old when he saw Shiro's weakness.  
Shiro walked Keith to bed and started to tuck him in when Keith whined. “Shiro, I'm too old for this, you don't need to tuck me in.” He glared at Shiro before his eyes widened when he saw his expression. Shiro looked hurt and upset. He wanted to be there for Keith, he wanted to give him a good childhood. Keith laid down in bed. “N..nevermind… I like it when you tuck me in..”

Shiro was twenty-two when he started dating the love of his life.  
He was so much happier when he started to date his best friend. He realized that Matt was what he needed to fill that hole in his heart.

Keith was twelve years old when he met Shiro's boyfriend.  
He hated him. Matt took Shiro's attention. Matt gave Keith a giant stuffed animal. Keith hated him little less.

Shiro was twenty-three when he lost his virginity.  
He lost it to the man he loved. It was awkward. There was laughter and love. It was perfect.

Keith was thirteen when he started to look forward seeing Matt.  
He always brought Keith something, despite Shiro's disappointed look. He made jokes and teased Keith, but knew when to back off.

Shiro was twenty-four when he became the CEO of a successful company.  
His secretary, the amazing Matt Holt, helped him stay organized and provided a nice motivation. Shiro loved his job.

Keith was fourteen when Shiro walked him to the doors of the Garrison.  
He didn't want to go here, but Shiro worked very hard to get him in. Iverson didn't want him because of his past behavioral issues, but, alas, he was the brother of the golden boy.

Shiro was twenty-five when he found a picture of his family before the accident.  
He looked over at Keith and smiled.  
They made it.


End file.
